onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-44312240-20191120090347/@comment-77.136.43.220-20191205160431
Greenn06 a écrit : 77.136.41.140 a écrit : Greenn06 a écrit : Ben ouais greenbull mais jme tue a leur dire ça depuis des années c est peine perdu mec.. Va falloir attendre qu'un amiral soit montré a fond (sans coup par derrière) pr qu'ils comprennent. En gros la discution ne sert a rien, il faut attendre les pages où la légende des empereurs va s effondrer comme un château de cartes. "Le manga est un manga de pirate jusqu’à preuve du contraire et non de Marine, l’objectif du héros c’est devenir le seigneur des pirates et non devenir le chegevara de One Piece et le futur chef de ce nouveau monde, les rivaux de Luffy dans sa quête sont les autres pirates et non les marines, comment se nomme le manga ?? One Piece qui est le trésor laisser par le SDP celui qui le trouvera à première vu deviendra le nouvel SDP et le digne héritier de Roger donc l’objectif principal pour Luffy est de trouver ce fameux trésor et ainsi atteindre son but" Tu sais comment ça s'appel ce que tu me racontes ? ça s'appel l'incohérence d'un univers. Autrement dit, c'est comme-ci tu considérais Oda comme un auteur incohérent. Pourquoi ? Parce que la raison : "c'est un manga de pirate" pour justifier de manière absolu la supériorité des pirates par rapport au Marine, est digne d'une raison d'un enfant qui n'a aucun sens. Pirate ou Marine est un choix, faire que le choix pirate soit supérieur c'est totalement débile, ça ne reposerai alors que sur son envie personnelle. Hors l'envie personnelle dans toute oeuvre passe après la cohérence, qui est la chose la plus importante. Dans le cas contraire, alors pardonnez-moi mais Eichiroo Oda serait un grand gamin. Pour ma part, il est inconcevable qu'Oda le soit. Il m'à déjà prouvé personnellement que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne concernant ce débat. Comme dit Greenbull, il faut savoir lire entre les lignes le manga One piece. Oda est le maître de la dissimulation, des retournements de situation et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Donc bref, faire que le plus haut gradé marine (Amiral) soit inférieur pirate le plus haut "gradé" (Empereur) est tout autant débile. "ensuite aussi je rajouterai que Luffy veut devenir le SDP car signifie être le plus libre au monde, se qu’aime le plus Luffy s’est sa liberté, l’aventure et le fun avec tout sa j’ai l’impression que vous n’avez rien compris au manga les garder surtout que les Yonko seront toujours bien plus mis avant et développé que les amiraux qui à part vivre à travers leur fonction n’ont pour le moment aucun développement réelle en comparaison des Yonkou et surtout ils ne sont pas des personnages possédant leur libre arbitre ou qui ont une liberté d’action de part leur rattachement à une organisation qui les dépasse de loin là où les Yonkou encore une fois c’est tout le contraire.." La cohérence d'une oeuvre est priooritaire, elle passe largement devant l'objectif du héros. Par ailleurs, SDP peut être potentiellement le plus haut niveau de tout le manga comprenant également les amiraux, ça j'ai aucuns soucis avec ça, je veux bien l'admettre. Dans ce cas, on parle du pirate qui surpasse tout les siens (empereurs), surpasse l'univers entier et vu que c'est le héro, la cohérence n'est pas touché, donc ça marche dans ce sens. Cela dit, il y a aujourd"hui aucunes preuves qui démontrent la supériorité du SDP (comme le souligne Romio69, Roger qui aurait éventuellement rusé pr obtenir le rio poneglyphe de Big Mom). Tartenpion a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit :' Tartenpion a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit :' BB dit qu’un mec ( qui ne sera pas BN ) viendra défier ce monde dans un combat. Monde = GM -> force armée du GM = Marine -> Boss de la marine = Akainu -> boss antagoniste vs boss protagoniste -> Akainu vs Luffy, dans One piece il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, faire preuve de DISCERNEMENT.Encore un manque de discernement. L’ile des HP se situe juste en dessous du QG et Luffy est annoncé par BB comme l’élu qui viendra déclencher la guerre au GM,mais Dragon a aussi son rôle à jouer mais ne veut pas affronter la marine il veut attaquer le GM directement en prenant d’assaut Marie-joie dans ce cas Kong sera son adversaire puisque c’est le commandant le plus haut placé du GM et qu’il siège à Marie joie, le Cp-0 pourrait alors affronter les commandants révolutionnaires s’il respire encore du coup. mdr aucune crédibilité de A à Z. Il a détruit son argumentaire de vente tout seul, comme un grand. 'Dans son roman il nous dit : " il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, faire preuve de DISCERNEMENT" et à la fin : " mdr aucune crédibilité de A à Z." 'Donc bien vu pour le message subliminal ! Ton subconscient savait que tu allais trop loin ��Tu as essayé de nous vendre ton rêve pour qu'au final tu nous avoues que toi même tu le sais grotesque. ���� WTFDragon pas pirate....Luffy pirate.....Akainu, marine contre pirate. Dragon contre le GM et les DC et surtout IM, et Kong pourquoi pas....... Mais oui tu as raison trouve lui des excuses. 'Donc quoi ? Toi aussi, comme ton cher collègue tu vas essayer de nous faire avaler tes salades ? '' ''C'est pas des excuses là....'C'est juste la vérité du manga, que ça vs plaise ou non.Le GM est l'organisation a battre en dernier pour changer se monde et réaliser le Onepiece.Comme e dit Greenbul, et Green, Teach est l'empreur qui sera battu en dernier pour que Luffy soit le SDP, ça se fera avant ou pendant l'arc Raftel, ensuite viendra le GM avec Akainu en boss tant attendu depuis 20 ans, et a voir si Im a un truc en réserve ou pas, pour la réalisation du Onepice. Ou Oda a prévu de faire battre plus ou moins en meme temps Teach et le GM. Mais j 'y crois moins. "Il n’y a pas à réaliser le One Piece je sais pas de quoi tu parles mdrrr tu sais que le One Piece existe déjà man ??"'Le fait qu'il existe ne fait pas du One piece qu'il s'est réalisé. Exister et réaliser c'est deux choses différentes. '"Détruire le GM n’a rien avoir l’objectif du héros et surtout Roger n’a à première jamais voulu détruire le GM hein .. Se n’est pas le but des pirates de détruire le GM les gars ont toujours pas capter leur connerie et surtout Oda n’a pas créé les Révolutionnaires pour rien les gars c’est eux qui détruiront le GM vous pouvez en être sûr et certains peut être que Luffy y participera mais comme d’hab il sera acteur d’une chose qui le dépasse n’ayant aucune opinion politique où aucune réflexion sur le sujet car ce genre de chose ne l’intéresse pas Luffy c’est avant tout un aventurier pas un révolutionnaire les gars .." Désolé mais c'est le BéaBa que Roger était malade, que la Marine l'a attrapé parce qu'il s'est rendu. Et il s'est rendu exprès afin de dire la fameuse phrase devant le monde entier : "mon trésor ? vous le voulez ? cherchez le je l'ai caché quelque part !". Dans le but de créer une vague de piraterie, de faire en sorte que d'autres ou un pirate (voir un D vienne venger les anciens) comme lui réalise le one piece, ce que lui n'a pas pu faire : détruire le GM Ah et en terme de lien GM-One piece, en fait il y a pas mieux... puisqu'on siat tous à 90% que le one piece est le siècle oublié, le siècle que le GM à dissimulé au monde (Cf Ohara, professeur clover dont les doyens ordonnent l'execution) "Si il y a des gars à côté de la plaque c’est bien vous car vous oubliez la base même du manga à savoir l’objectif du héros, le One Piece , l’aventure avant tout , le fait que se soit un manga ou les protagonistes sont des pirates et non des marines enfin vous oubliez le caractère même du héros qui n’a aucune idéologie politique à première vue, qui s’en fou comme de l’an quarante de la géopolitique du monde et qui ne pense qu'à la découverte, à l’aventure et à sa liberté de faire se que bon lui semble et désormais protéger ses amis .. Le caractère, l’objectif du héros et le titre même du manga ne correspondent pas à votre logique et à votre scénario remettez vous juste deux minutes en question les gars .." Retiens le bien encore : L'objectif du héro, le titre du manga, l'histoire du manga, la politique ou que sais-je d'autre lié à l'oeuvre, EST LOIN DERRIERE LA COHERENCE TOUT COURT. Un choix n'est pas une raison de supériorité, à part pour des enfants à la limite. Donc permets moi de te retourner ta phase : pour moi penser comme ça c'est surtout ça être à côté de la plaque. "Les Yonko sont les rivaux de Luffy dans sa quête, ils s’opposent à lui de part leur idéologie différente et leur conception de la vie là où les amiraux suivent l’idéologie du GM donc des DC et du conseil des 5 étoiles à l’aveugle de plus car ils ne savent qui se cache derrière ses deux groupes à savoir IM .." Rectification : Les amiraux sont la principale force du GM, personne est au dessus d'eux. Pour l'instant rien ne prouve le contraire, c'est eux qui font parti des 3 pouvoirs qui forment l'équilibre du monde. Et par pitié ne venez pas me parler de la phase d'un doyen qui a dit "la Marine est la face visible du GM".. tout ce qu'il a voulut dire c'est que la Marine n'est pas seule. Et on a vu récemment le CPO, c'est donc d'eux qu'il sagissait, la face caché du GM, de là à parler de d'autres forces, c'est purement hypothétique et ça devient de la pure spéculation. Le conseil des 5 étoiles apparaît comme les gardiens des institutions, des traditions etc du GM là la Marine est le Bras armée et les amiraux les guerriers pour abattre le GM le plus important n’est pas de détruire les guerriers qui sont remplaçables mais bien les gardiens, la racine de l’idéologie et les fondateurs donc le conseil des 5 étoiles et IM qui se dévoilera au grand jour une fois poussé dans ses retranchements.." Roger a échoué a détruire l' idéologie du GM et le manga commence ainsi je rappel. Cela dit, je sais que ça ne prouve pas que les amiraux sont égaux aux empereurs, puisqu'en effet une guerre contre la Marine serait un collectif. Néanimoins c'était pour te dire que niveau idéologie à combattre dans le manga, le GM est numéro 1 dans le manga. Pour détruire l'idéologie des gardiens, il faut avant ça détruire les guerriers des gardiens. En effet, les guerriers sont remplaçables, mais cela demande du temps hors la situation actuelle va être explosive : alliance kaido-bm, la marine qui va sans doute se fracturer en 2 camps, la fin des 7 corsaires, la fin de l'équilibre des 3 pouvoirs. "Quelle organisation souhaite la fin de cette aristocratie dominatrice que sont les DC et qui veul" ent mettre fin à cette oligarchie ?? Les révolutionnaires et non les Mugiwara.." Le SDP Roger, Dragon père du héro et chef des révolutionnaire et sûrement bientôt à venir les marines qui se rebelleront contre leur organisation (camp kobby, fujitora, aokiji... camp akainu, onigumo..) Okanban, "Kizaru n'a pas eu sa chance face à Rayleigh de se donner à fond ? Bref, vous êtes de mauvaise foi." Kizaru (surtout pré ellipse) est l'amiral par excellence : je m'en foutiste. Son surnom : le singe jaune Où on le voit se battre à fond ? Parce qu'il a échangé 10 coups d'épées avec Rayleight ? Il était où son éveil ? appel ça de la mauvaise foi, pour ma part kizaru était absolument pas à fond. Je ne répondrais pas à tout parce que j'ai deja donné mes arguments concernant l'objectif du héros etc tu veux voir ça comme une gaminierie ou que sais je d'ailleurs j'ai pas très bien compris cette partie de ton post je n'ai fait qu'émunérer les bases même du manga écris par Oda finalement et Oda justement deviendrai incohérent dès lors qu'il s'attaque aux bases et aux fondamentaux qu'il a lui même mis en place à savoir un univers décris du point de vue des pirates (et non des marines) car les protagonistes sont des pirates centré sur les pirates et la piraterie car globalement la marine n'apparait pas toujours alors que les pirates sont constament présents, à savoir l'objectif du héros qui est lié encore une fois au pirate et non au GM enfin le caractère du héros qui n'est ni un révolutionnaire, ni un engagé , ni une personne politisée mais qui apparait comme quelqu'un de tout à fait classique suivant la vie comme elle vient, qui profite des joies de la vie et de sa liberté avant de se poser des questions d'ordre géopolitique et avoir une réflexion politique bien trop complexe pour lui, une autre base la base même de One Piece qui faut retenir c'est le côté aventure de l'oeuvre qui serait entaché par un changement de cap à la fin conduisant à un jeu politique etc effaçant le côté aventure que le lecteur recherche avant tout enfin le titre qui est le trésor caché d'un pirate celui qui le trouvera deviendra le nouvel SDP .. Une chose que je relève c'est que tu affrmes sans preuve que le One Piece est la connaissance du siècle oublié or rien ne le suggère alors si c'est le cas est ce que sa amènera forcément Luffy a combattre le Gm encore faut-il savoir se qui s'est passé durant le siècle oublié avant de décrété que Luffy aura une destinée manifeste qui consiste à détruire le GM blabla .. Tu me dis que les amiraux sont la force la puissante de la marine alors que moi je te dis qu'ils suivent les ordres du conseil des 5 étoiles , qu'ils suivent l'idéologie des DC celle qu'on leur a imposé et inculqué depuis le berceau etc etc en fait tu me dis que vu qu'ils sont la plus grande force du manga alors personne n'est au dessus d'eux mais qui est au dessus de qui celui qui est considéré comme une arme manipuler depuis le début ou celui qui manipule et qui est la base même de l'iédologie du GM ?? C'est comme si tu me disais que la fusée V2 des nazies est supérieur à Hitler et plus dangereuse que lui c'est juste totalement illogique le conseil des 5 étoiles est le supérieur hiérarchique des amiraux et comme je l'ai dit ils ont le rôle de gardient là ou les amiraux sont "les armes" les plus puissantes de ses gardiens mais n'agissent de leur volonté ils agissent selon le bon vouloir des gardiens , de l'aristocratie (DC) et IM donc qui est supérieur à qui ?? C'est pourtant simple comme bonjour .. D'accord sur le fait que Roger avait découvert des choses etc et qu'il attendait que ça de faire son discours pour que quelqu'un devienne son héritier et parvienne à aller jusqu'au bout sauf qui'encore une fois quer viens faire Akainu en boss final dans tout ça ?? Enfin je réponds sur Kizaru pas à fond il me semble que ce dernier use de s tous les pouvoirs qu'il a utilisé" sur les supernova mais Rayleigh contre tout assez facilement tu dis que Kizaru n'est pas à fond ?? Sans doute car il ne déploie pas toute sa force sa serait du spoil mais Rayleigh non plus à par utiliser son épée est ce qu'il a utilisé une technique particulière ??